World of Warcraft: Breaking Reality
by Kenjiro Akisama
Summary: With impending doom on the horizons, the Pantheon decided to intervene.  Choosing their champion and sending him to Azeroth, Olliver, a normal man, must succeed in a world he only knew as fiction against forces very real.
1. Chapter 1  Into the World of Azeroth

"Ouch…" groaned a man as he slowly got up and surveyed his immediate area. He had raven black hair that cascaded a few inch below his ears, and electric blue eyes full of life. His expression slowly changed to that of surprise at what he found around him. "What in the world? Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular while his looked from side to side.

"**I see that you are awake"**

"What the?" was the man's surprised yelp as he spun around to face the owner of the voice that spoke to him. What he found was not what his still "non-fully" functional brain had perceived. There stood in front of him, a being that would have been the description of female beauty if not for a few, what the man could consider, "quirks".

She stood about fifty feet by his assumption and was bronze in complexion. She carried what appeared to be a crooked staff that is alabaster in color and she wore a white tunic that reached her knees. The man studied the being in front of him and uttered the first word that came his mind; "You look good"

It took a few second before his mind registered what he had said. His expression shifted into that of horror in a heartbeat as he began take back what he said; "I mean beautiful… I mean… Argh, never mind." he finished as he rubbed his temples.

The being laughed at the man's obvious discomfort which effectively stopped the man's tirade and made him focus on her. Realization soon dawned on the man given his facial features which prompted him to look up at her face. "Is this a dream?"

The being stopped, looked at the man with curiosity, and then smiled friendly smile. **"And why would you come to that conclusion?"**

The man straightened his posture while a line of seriousness crossed his face. "That is because to meet you, the 'Lifebinder', would mean that I have crossed the boundaries of reality and fantasy." was his reply.

The being's eyes widened ever so slightly that the man before her failed to notice. _**"He knows who I am… That was surprising. He must be from one of the known worlds we have visited in the past."**_ was her thought.

The now revealed "Lifebinder" considered the man in front of her before she nodded. **"I suppose that may be so in your perspective. I am Eonar, consort to Aman'Thul or revered as the 'Highfather'. But I think you already knew that too?"** she said with an amused smile.

The man grinned and nodded.

Eonar once again laughed before she spoke; **"This is not a dream. You are an interesting individual indeed. I mean no disrespect or anything else when I say this but you seem to regard beings of power on a same level as you."**

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is true. I show my respect in my own way." he replied and then shrugged. "Besides, we were all created in the likeness and image of the creator and with an unmatched freewill to boot. It would be safe to assume that the creator wanted beings he can relate to and not slaves."

Eonar seemed stunned for a moment before she nodded with a smile. **"That sure is a different way to look at it. Different but not wrong."**

She lowered her right hand on the ground and beckoned for the man to step on it. **"Come, I want to look at you closer our champion."**The man didn't think twice and hopped onto the offered hand. Eonar smiled at this and brought him closer for her to inspect. She looked him in the eyes and after what seemed like an eternity to the man, smiled as if to agree with her assessment.

"**I suppose you know why you are here?"**

The man nodded. "If all the stories I have read (1) and the title that you have just given to me are any indication. I'd venture a guess that you need me for something that is needed to be done. A world that is in peril and that its denizens are powerless or countless of lives are at stake should it be left to its own devices?"

Eonar appeared confused for a moment at what the man declared but soon nodded. **"That is correct. We feel that a looming threat is on the horizon for Azeroth and though we believe the denizens of that world are capable, a little help here and there could be of use."**

The man looked thoughtful for a moment; _"Azeroth… This really not a dream huh?"_ He then replied; "That is understandable I suppose. However, you know full well what my capability is. As a human, you realize that I am flawed. Given power, and I believe I will be given such; it would only be a matter of time before I will stray from the path of good. 'Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely' as the saying goes."

"**That is true…"** Eonar replied with a tone of seriousness. **"And it is good to know that you 'know' of this outcome. You are a man destined for great things if given power… As well as terror unimaginable."**

"Then why me?"

"**Simply because of the first account I have stated. That potential is what would be needed in order to defeat the Burning Legion."**

The man looked curious for moment before he spoke once more. "That may be so but surely you have already scouted other prospects. I am not unique. Somewhere in the vast corner of a universe 'exists' a better 'me'."

Eonar smiled at this. _**"This man is indeed interesting."**_ was her thought. **"You are once again correct. We just simply chose you."** she intoned.

The man nodded at this and sighed. He was about to muse more on what Eonar offered before she spoke again. **"It also has been accounted for. These you call 'possibilities of domination' you abhor and at same time desire. Dark desires…"**

The man raised an eyebrow at this which prompted Eonar to smile once more. **"Yes Olliver. It has been accounted for."**

The man now revealed as 'Olliver' could only sigh as he massaged his temple. "You titans sure know how to drive a bargain."

Eonar's grin was mischievous. **"That we do. That we do."**

"What about those that I will leave behind?" was Olliver's next question.

"**You will simply 'flicker', as you may call it, from you current reality. You're existence will be in what you may call 'suspended animation' per se."** was Eonar's simple reply

"Would I be able to return?"

"**That will mostly be by your choice when the time comes."**

"And if I chose to stay? What of those I left behind?"

"**Then you will simply just cease to exist in your home world. As if you were never born."**

"And should I choose to come back, will I be able to bring anything or even an 'anyone' back with me?"

Eonar paused at this as if to consider. It took a few seconds before she gave a reply. **"As long as it, he, or she, will not affect what is the norm of your world."**

Olliver considered everything that they have discussed. All signs pointed to a "win-win" situation for the Titans and for him as well if he factors that should he die in this journey, nothing will be affected back on his world of origin. It was a grim offer, almost like a 'deal with the devil'.

"_**What a broad mind this one has. He may very well be the one…"**_ Eonar thought as she studied the human before her.

As seconds turned to minutes, Olliver arrived at a decision. "I accept."

Eonar smiled and nodded. **"Thank you Olliver."**

"So, how do we go about this?"

"**Since you are to be a champion of us, you can choose to be any classification that you want to be. You are also to be given three unique prowesses, one each for Mind, Body, and Soul or Spirit. Lastly, you are given two unique ability that can be out of reality itself, one passive and one active by your will."**

Olliver's eyes widened at that. "You are giving me power over life if I so choose?"

Eonar nodded and spoke with a tone of seriousness. **"Or death if you so desire…"**

Olliver pondered over the information. He may very well be given the title of "god" because of this. However, he knew that has some kind of catch with this. "Do I have to choose now?"

Eonar smiled an amused smile. **"You are indeed perceptive my champion. Yes, you are to decide now."**

Olliver nodded at this, that there is the catch. It might not be obvious but with no preparation and only basic instincts as guide one can be ruled by desires. Absolute power corrupts absolutely it is. "Then let us do this. What do I have to do?"

Eonar, with Olliver still on her palm, moved a couple of feet towards a bright orb of light that seemed to pulse of power. Olliver was a bit confused by this and was about to voice it when he slowly started to make out something near the orb. Around the said orb were figures that seemed to radiate palpable power. A being with platinum skin with beard that reached its waist addressed the two as they finally reached their destination. **"Ah. And so the bargaining has been done?"**

"**Oh hush husband. It was a mere discussion."**Eonar replied with a smile. Olliver did not need to guess who she spoke with. It was Aman'Thul, the "Highfather".

Aman'Thul laughed and motioned for Olliver to step forward and said; **"Come, Champion of the Pantheon, Olliver. Come before the Well of Reality and announce what you can and will be. Assuming you agreed yes?"**

Eonar slowly placed Olliver on the ground. Tentatively, Olliver walked towards the stated "well" with curiosity. He felt warmth on his approach as if basked in the radiance of the sun. It felt alive to him, feminine even. "Yes I agreed. To what is needed and what needs to be done. To the consequences of my decision and its effect on my life both now and the future. "

Aman'Thul nodded at this and smiled. "So all I need to do is announce to 'her' what I need to be?" Olliver asked.

The gathered Titans seemed amused at him with his "given" gender to the Well of Reality. Aman'Thul spoke once again, a hint of curiosity in his voice. **"That is correct our champion."**

With a nod, Olliver approached closer towards the Well of Reality. When he reached a few feet away from it, Olliver took a deep breath and cleared his mind. If he was going to do this, then he has to do this right. He closed his eyes and reached out with his right hand towards the well.

"I, Alexander Olliver Ranes, ask of thee, Lady, to grant thy wish, as agreed upon by all in witness!"

The effect after Olliver's pronouncement was instantaneous. The Well of Reality began to swirl which prompted some of the Titans to take a step back. Eonar covered her lips in shock while Aman'Thul's eyes ever so slightly narrowed.

A feminine figure slowly manifested from the well. She had long blonde hair that cascaded on to her back. Her eyes were all white that radiated pure power. Most noticeable however was her lack of clothing which revealed her voluptuous figure that would put any woman to shame.

Her voice when she spoke was gentle, almost seductive in its tone, but held power and authority. **"I, Lady of Reality, have heard thy call, Olliver, newborn Champion of the Pantheon. What is thy desire?"**

Olliver stood in a relaxed manner and replied with a smile, a mischievous smile. "I come to you as me, cloaked in nothing of intent. Bare in mind, body, and soul. I come to thee to ask for fulfillment of thy wish only. For thy desire may be nay unattainable for it is the whole of thee."

The assembled Titans were dumbstruck at turn of events. The Lady of Reality replied with a melodious voice. **"You are such a flatterer, bold, and true, newborn Champion of the Pantheon."**

Slowly, the Lady of Reality walked gracefully towards Olliver. She stopped directly in front of him and smiled. She then held the back of his head with both hands in an intimate manner. The Titans who had recovered from shock was once again placed in another.

"**Thy wish then, 'my' Champion?"** the Lady intoned. Aman'Thul shifted at this, his eyes narrowed once more. He did not miss the play on the words intoned by the said Lady of Reality.

Olliver's eyes gained seriousness and determination. He thought hard about this and its ramifications. _"I might as well go for broke."_ He slowly raised his hands and placed them on the being's waist and held her intimately. The being smiled at this and nodded as if Olliver had passed an unspoken test. If there was one thing that he learned about women was; "If she gives a hint, then you may very well take it for lightning does not strike twice"

"I wish to be a 'Ley walker' of the highest degree as per agreement of classification. I wish to be the Master of the Mind, Master of the Body, and Master of the Soul of my being in accordance to what I perceive it to be, as per the agreed prowess. I wish to be granted the ability to create real copies of myself (2) in specific accordance to how I perceive it. And lastly, I wish to be granted immortality in the specific accordance to how I perceive it."

Eonar gasped at this. Immortality, even wished through the Well of Reality, is impossible to attain. She knew this well for she is the 'Lifebinder'. There can be no exceptions. Even all the assembled "Pantheon" knew this. Were they wrong when they chose this man?

Their answer soon came however when the Lady of Reality drew Olliver into a passionate kiss. A surge of power soon blasted outward from her and enveloped the two. Seriousness lined the faces of the Titans at this. Questions that they had within were soon answered when the light faded and revealed the two once more.

The Lady of Reality slowly broke the kiss while Olliver recovered from bliss, eyes closed. **"Thy wish has been granted, thy 'desire' fullfiled."**

Olliver slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Lady of Reality which she returned in kind. Soon, she dispersed into light particles and disappeared. A cough interrupted Olliver's thoughts on what has transpired and made him focus on Aman'Thul.

"**Now that is unexpected." **Aman'Thul addressed.

Olliver was about to question the statement but the Highfather raised his hand to stop him. **"Whatever it was, it was done. You are now officially the Champion of the Pantheons. And so make haste, Azeroth awaits."**

Olliver nodded at this. "Then by your leave."

He then turned back towards Eonar who looked at him in awe. Olliver sniggered at this. "It is not always I shall see that expression on your face my lady. It may never even happen again. I shall treasure it."

Eonar recovered at this gave a gentle smile. **"That indeed. That indeed…"**

With a wave of his hand, Aman'Thul created a purple portal and addressed Olliver once more. **"Go our champion. And may you succeed, where others have fallen."**

Olliver nodded and with a wave, walked towards the portal.

A few seconds after Olliver disappeared into the portal, the Highfather spoke once more. **"Never in my life have I witnessed such a feat…"**

"**Well father, all I can say is I like that mortal. Or immortal I should say."** replied a platinum skinned Titan with a large horn strapped on his being.

Eonar seemed to ponder on something before she spoke. **"The Well of Reality cannot grant what it perceives as impossible. And granting immortality to a human is one of that. For the well to grant this means there is something more to the wish."**

"**Be that as it may, the archives state that a 'phenomenon' like this 'can' occur. It does not necessarily say that it 'had' occurred before however."** replied another Titan that wore a long cloak that covered his head and has a long beard.

"**The Prophecy of the Chaos Breaker… Interesting… Interesting indeed…"** Aman'Thul intoned.

* * *

><p><strong>Northshire Valley, in the foothills of Elwynn Forest of the Kingdom of Stormwind<strong>

A portal opened a few paces behind the abbey and out came Olliver. He looked around his general area with surprise and awe written on his face. "I can't believe it… Azeroth…"

He was about to move forward when he noticed an object, aimed at his head, zipped towards him which prompted him to dodge out of its path. The object in question embedded itself on a tree and was revealed to be a knife. Olliver faced the direction where the knife came from and found a few men in a ready stance. He was about to shout that he was of no threat but soon found himself with an edge of a knife on his throat.

"I admit that I was impressed with the way you dodged that." a voice said from behind Olliver which also appeared to be the owner of weapon that threatened his life. "Now if you would please state your name and purpose for coming here at Northshire please?"

Olliver for his part considered his options. He could try to break out of this and suffer the consequences or go about it diplomatically and hope for the best. The figures that approached which seemed to be his captor's comrades factored into the whole setting. "Now that would be a long story…" Olliver started but was soon cut off.

"Don't worry son, we have time." said a bald man who wore silver armor and a blue tabard with an emblem of a lion.

Olliver immediately recognized the man as not someone to mess with. This is Marshal Douglas McBride.

* * *

><p>Footnotes:<p>

1. This indicates that Olliver came from the real world and knew of the being in front of him from the game, or lore for a more specific reference.

2. The ability requested here is the "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" or Shadow Clone Technique used by the character Naruto of the same anime name.

* * *

><p>Revision History:<p>

04-30-2012

Grammar and Spelling corrections

Footnotes addition

11-23-2011

Grammar and Spelling corrections

Footnotes addition


	2. Chapter 2 The Stance of Order

**Parts Unknown**

Aman'Thul, the "Highfather" looked at the vastness of what can be perceived as the universe with an expression of contemplation. The events that has transpired a while ago with their chosen champion was one of the most interesting things that has ever happened in the history of the Titans.

"**A copper for your thoughts husband?"** came the voice of Eonar as she walked towards Aman'Thul.

The 'Highfather' smiled and beckoned his consort by his side. He was once again drawn to the vastness of the universe when Eonar reached him.

"**The Prophecy of the Chaos Breaker…"** Aman'Thul started. **"Stated, that a mortal, given the power of immortality, shall wield the mightiest weapon of all known worlds. His path of choosing shall be not of evil but also not of good. The mightiest of Heroes or the most ruthless of all Villains. A man whose destiny cannot be carved on stone."** he continued.

Eonar was silent as Aman'Thul spoke. She too had wondered about this. Were they right when they chose Olliver or will he be the bane of all existence?

No, she believed. He may not be perfect, he may have darkness in his heart, and he may be human, but he had what every being has and more. He has freewill. They know not where his origins were. The ritual for summoning was very vague on that particular aspect. But nevertheless, what has been done was done.

Eonar soon mimicked Aman'Thul and stared at the vast universe. Two minds wondered the fate of Azeroth. One curious and the other resolved.

* * *

><p><strong>Northshire Abby – Main Hall (Northshire Valley, in the foothills of Elwynn Forest of the Kingdom of Stormwind) - <strong>_A few days after Olliver's arrival_

"So, what of news from Stormwind?" Marshal Douglas McBride asked as he read through a parchment.

A man, a messenger by the looks of it, steadied himself and answered. "Stormwind still, would not send troops to either Westfall or Redridge and even here at the Abby."

The other assembled people in the main hall looked at the messenger with disgust that left him uncomfortable. Marshal Douglas McBride on the other hand just sighed. "I guess it would for the same reason again? Stormwind cannot extend help to its nearby lands because of lack of manpower and that Stormwind needs to be fortified more due to a possible invasion of the Horde."

The messenger could only gulp in nervousness. Marshal Douglas McBride had just recited the official notice from Stormwind. He couldn't blame him. That same notice has been given for about a few months now. "Very well… You may go."

The messenger could not be any happier. "By your leave Marshal."

The other people at the assembly could only look on as the messenger departed as if the devil were hot on his trails. "Now that those are out of the way, let us hear it for other matters." Marshal Douglas McBride addressed.

"Well if that is the case, the wolf count within Northshire is still increasing but on a pace much slower than before. Must be what is left of the refugees from Duskwood." a man in leather armor intoned.

"Ah that is good to hear Eagan. It is a bit saddening that our new 'tenant' was tasked to do the dirty work of killing a few for them to back off…" Marshal Douglas McBride replied but was cut off by the man who was now revealed as Eagan with a shake of his head.

"Nah. That is the thing… Olliver did not kill a single one of the wolves."

That gave pause to everyone in the room. The increasing number of wolves had been a concern in Northshire. Not a major one but still a concern. "And that is possible because?" another man inquired. This one sported raven hair and hazel eyes.

Eagan Peltskinner could only shrug. "Your guess would be as good as mine. Although, he seemed to have taken under his wing a young white pup. He said that it was special. Don't know what he meant by it. They all look the same to me."

"I see… Then perhaps he has an affinity to being a hunter?"

The room became quiet at that while both Eagan Peltskinner and Marshal Douglas McBride could only sigh. One was seemed resigned to something while the other massaged his temples as if something was about to give him a headache. This puzzled the man with raven hair and hazel eyes a great deal, _"Did I say something wrong?"_ were his thoughts.

The source of the Marshal and Wolf Hunter's dilemma became apparent to the man when another person from the gathered spoke. "I apologize but that man is more inclined to be a warrior. He is a prodigy in terms of weapons specially the blade."

"That my friend is not just the only indicator of being a warrior. That person is more inclined to walk the path of the Holy Light. Be it for the Holy Light's guidance and healing, the Holy Light's shield and protection, or the Holy Light's sword and retribution." was the speech of the other man.

"You two brutes know only of the sword and shield. He is much more capable as the Holy Light's Hand of Hope and Guidance." a woman with blond hair and wore a circlet interrupted. She was about to say more when another woman cut her off. "Holy's Hope and Guidance? Hah! Don't make me laugh! Your order also uses the power of shadow so don't go preaching that holiness crap."

The woman with shoulder length raven hair and wore scarlet robes continued. "I on the other hand embrace that darkness and turn it to a weapon that would smite our foes. And Olliver shows promise in this field. My initial assessments even show that he is 'incorruptible'. A very promising recruit indeed…" The last part was punctuated by a giggle. Its meaning leaves nothing to the imagination.

The man with raven hair and hazel eyes could only look on at the four, obvious now to be trainers, as they continued to bicker with each other. "Such an energetic bunch don't you agree?"

Marshal Douglas McBride could only nod. "Aye Sir Matt Hawkeye. They were like that ever since Olliver came. Can't blame them though, that man is like a sponge at absorbing whatever he is taught. He would only need a day and perform what it was the next day, sometimes even shorter. And for a trainer, that is something he or she wants in an apprentice."

The now revealed Matt Hawkeye could only look on with intrigue.

* * *

><p><strong>Northshire River (Northshire Valley, in the foothills of Elwynn Forest of the Kingdom of Stormwind)<strong>

The river bank was filled with clones of Olliver which amounted to twenty who all did various tasks. Some wielded different kinds of swords from one-handed to two-handed, while others wielded different kinds of axes. Others also wielded staves and polearms.

As for the original, he sat legs crossed on what appeared to be a runic circle and was surrounded by three clones that mimicked his pose. Soon, the runic symbols Olliver sat on glowed and surrounded him with golden light. Currents crackled while little bits of dirt and stones floated around him as if a localized whirlwind was inside the circle. And just like that, everything calmed down as if nothing had happened.

Olliver slowly released a breath and opened his eyes. He scanned his surroundings and noted that his clones kept themselves busy with their weapon assignments. He then addressed the three clones that surrounded him. "Same drill guys." The three cloned nodded and moved a few feet away from the original Olliver.

He took a deep breath and settled into a relaxed stance. Without warning, Olliver launched himself into a series of moves which mostly involved kicks. It went on for a few minutes before Olliver ended it with a vertical raising-kick that inclined in one-hundred eighty degrees angle. He then went back into a relaxed stance and breathed out which signaled the end of his performance.

Olliver then opened his eyes and once again addressed the three clones. "You guys got that?"

The three clones nodded and with a salute, popped out of existence. Olliver staggered a bit at this while he held his head with his right hand. "Well, the feedback is getting better. This must be how the number one unpredictable ninja felt."

Olliver then looked on to his other clones and addressed them. "Okay you guys, disperse by groups of five at three minutes interval." he said as he sat down back on the ground to brace himself for the feedback that was to come. Soon enough, Olliver found himself on the ground, this time on his back, with heavy breaths. The influx of information sent him on his back a while ago. "Ugh…" he groaned as he massaged his temples.

Slowly, he stood up and stretched his limbs a few times. Suddenly, Olliver launched himself into a series movement. Fluid movements that seemed like a deadly dance as each punch and kick are with purpose of either incapacitation or death. Dust flew everywhere as if a hurricane ran through which went on for a few more moments before Olliver stopped and settled into a meditative upright stance. Slowly, Olliver breathed out and opened his eyes.

"Woof!"

Olliver turned around to the source the sound and found a white wolf which stood three feet tall on all four legs and was about five foot long from snout to the tip of the tail. Olliver smiled and called out to it. "Yo Snow! To me girl!"

The now revealed female wolf did not hesitate and ran towards the Olliver. She then leaped towards him which sent Olliver once more on the ground as he laughed. The wolf then proceeded to lick Olliver's face that elicited a few more bouts of laughter. "Okay okay! I give! I give!"

The wolf gave a triumphant bark and let go of Olliver. He then sat up and scratched the wolf by the ears who whimpered in pleasure. "So how was your day Snow? And the pack, how are they?"

A series of whimpers and barks soon followed in which Olliver took on into study. He nodded a few times between Snow's barks and whimpers which showed that he understood. When Snow finished, Olliver had a contemplative look on his face. "I see… So there is still a bit of struggle. Nothing we can do at the present. Good job Snow." Olliver said as he patted the wolf on her head.

"My my… You two are lively." a voice interrupted.

Olliver and Snow turned towards the owner of the voice and the latter with what seemed like a cheerful bark. "Milly! Good morning!" Olliver greeted.

The woman revealed as Milly shook her head at Olliver's boisterous behavior. "Good morning. Say what were you doing here Olliver? I saw you doing some of those odd movements. Is that what you call 'martial arts' that you keep on mentioning about? It seems like exaggerated movements to me."

Olliver could only laugh in a sheepish manner while he scratched the back of his head.

"Anyhow, I came here to fetch some water for the vineyard. If you are done with your 'monkey' antics then perhaps you can help me out hmm?" Milly uttered with a raised eyebrow.

Both Olliver and Snow looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, we'll help!"

Milly Osworth shook her head once more and went back to where she came from. "Men and their silly antics…"

With the two left behind, Snow turned towards Olliver and gave a bark. Olliver looked down at his companion and smiled. "Nah, she's just like that. Don't think too much of it. Besides, it's her grapes that we took and stored in the den."

"Hey! What's keeping you guys!" shouted Milly from her position.

"We're coming!" Olliver replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Northshire Vineyards (Northshire Valley, in the foothills of Elwynn Forest of the Kingdom of Stormwind)<strong>

Their travel was relatively quiet as Olliver pulled a wooden cart with water containers. Milly Osworth walked beside him on his left while Snow was by his right. It was then that Snow stopped and sniffed the air around her which prompted Olliver to stop and look at his companion. "Something is up…"

Milly looked confused by this but was soon answered by footsteps a few feet up front. "Well well, what do we have here? An errand boy and a mutt along with the vineyard's owner." spoke a man who was covered by a red face-mask. "Previous owner that is." he continued.

Milly looked at the man and raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, I didn't sell the vineyard to anyone lest to some hoodlum that thinks face-masks are the latest fashion trend."

The man laughed at Milly's reply before he looked at her with nothing but malice. "You are one fine woman with a way with words. I wonder…" the man trailed as he pulled out a dagger. "What would happen if I were to cut your tongue hmm? I might use it to decorate my trophy room."

Snow took on a fierce stance and barred her teeth at the man. Olliver for his part, slowly let go of the cart's handle while his eyes darted from left to right. Milly on the other hand was oblivious of this and addressed the man once more. "You are a funny man. But as you can see, we have the numbers here. I may be a woman but I am sure I can kick your ass from here to Goldshire."

The man chuckled at this. "Such silliness! Why would I, a member of the 'brotherhood' come alone when I can bring my brothers with me?" he replied and with a gesture of his right hand, a handful of men revealed themselves from concealment.

Milly took a step back at this and fear suddenly found its way into her. They were in a pinch and she knew it. The only thing that can save them now was if by some stroke of luck that a guardsman suddenly walked into them. That probability was less likely to happen than Lady Prestor was to send troops to Redridge or Westfall. There was also the chance that they could take them on but then again, that would be as if they had gambled their soul with the Burning Legion.

Milly was about to bolt away when Olliver placed a hand on her shoulders. She looked at him and noted a gentle smile on his face which put a halt on her thought process. "Don't worry. I'll handle this." he said.

Olliver strode past Milly and looked at the gathered men. This made the man with a red face-mask laugh once more. "Oh? What do we have here? A hero? No hero lives a long life. The same goes for you if try to oppose us."

Olliver looked pensive as he scratched his right cheek. "Well, I do have a 'hero complex' per se. Must have gotten it from reading about 'the-boy-who-lived' most of the time."

The gathered bandits could only look at Olliver in confusion which made Olliver chuckle nervously as he scratched the back of his head. The man with the red face-mask however growled in anger. "Are you mocking me boy? I shall have your head on a platter! Get him!"

The other men were broken from their stupor and charged at Olliver at the masked man's command. They were soon upon him from all sides that Milly panicked for his safety. She was however immediately brought out of it when she heard Olliver spoke; **"Turn towards the Heavens. Way of Order: Kaiten!"**

Olliver spun in place which created a sphere of condensed wind that deflected the men's attacks and sent them off the ground for a few seconds before they crashed on solid earth. He then broke his spin when without warning or command, Snow charged the masked man.

As Snow charged the masked man, Olliver did a few hand signs and uttered another incantation; **"Let time unbind the body. Way of Order: Flash Step!"**

As Olliver finished the incantation and hand signs, a runic symbol emitted a golden light on Snow's left shoulder before she vanished in thin air. Shock marked the masked man's expression as he frantically looked about for the white wolf with his dagger in hand. It was not long before he found himself on one knee from pain caused by Snow who appeared behind him and bit him on the right shoulder. "How…?" was the masked man's pained query.

Olliver walked towards the downed man and spoke casually. "Practice? And oh lot of rabbits in Snow's part!" he replied cheerily. The masked man could only groan in frustration and pain. Frustration for what seemed like a dumb answer on Olliver's part and pain from his shoulder-wound that now bled after Snow let go.

Milly Osworth witnessed it all but her mind can't seem to grasp it concretely. She was no stranger to fights as she bore witness to a few skirmishes between the Alliance and the Horde. But everything that happened a while ago in front of her however happened in a flash that at one moment the men charged and then at the next, they were all down. "What… Happened?"

Olliver turned, grinned at Milly, and was about to crack another witty remark when one of the men from before appeared behind Milly and grabbed her. His sword poised at her neck which drew a bit of blood. "No sudden movements or her head rolls!"

He then turned towards Snow with malice that border insanity. "And no demonic tricks from the mutt either!"

"You know…" Olliver started. His voice cold, colder than the cold breeze of Northrend, while his eyes were edged with seriousness. "What my partner can do…"

In front of Milly and the man, Olliver vanished in a blink of an eye only to reappear behind them.

"I can do better…" were the last words that the man heard before pain exploded from the back of his head and darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Northshire Abby – Main Hall (Northshire Valley, in the foothills of Elwynn Forest of the Kingdom of Stormwind)<strong>

It had been a while since the trainers stopped their bicker, hours by the looks of it. There were still no general consensus but such was the nature of the argument. The relative peace however was broken when a guard rushed inside the main hall. "Marshal! Milly Osworth along with Olliver Ranes are back with a few prisoners sir!"

This elicited a raised eyebrow from Marshal Douglas McBride. "Prisoners?"

"Garrick Padfoot of the Defias Brotherhood sir!" the guardsman replied.

And as if a switched was flipped on, everyone from the main hall scrambled to go out of the abbey. Matt Hawkeye however took his time and walked casually out.

Outside of the abbey, the Defias Brotherhood members all kneeled on the ground with the now revealed as Garrik Padfoot at the head, their hands tied behind their backs with rope. Marshal Douglas McBride and the trainers looked at them in seriousness before the Marshal addressed Olliver. "Is this all of them? How is Milly?"

"Milly already went home to rest. She said she had about one too many adventure already for today. As for the head count, this is all of them unless you want to count the one on the cart." was Olliver's reply.

Marshal Douglas McBride looked at Olliver and studied him. It took but a moment before he nodded as if he had confirmed what he wanted. "Very well. You shall be given the bounty for their heads. It should be of higher amount since you were able to capture them alive. Men, take these prisoners to the dungeon!"

Olliver nodded at this. "Come Snow. I think we earned ourselves a rest."

Snow barked in agreement and soon followed Olliver.

* * *

><p><strong>Northshire Abby – Quarters (Northshire Valley, in the foothills of Elwynn Forest of the Kingdom of Stormwind) - <strong>_Nightfall_

Olliver stood inside a magic circle and chanted. Ever so slowly, the magic circled emitted a faint green glow that slowly grew brighter. As it reached its peak, a blue being about ten foot tall slowly emerged from the magic circle. Olliver had just summoned a Voidwalker.

"**What is thy bidding master?"** it asked in a chilling voice.

Olliver handed a parchment to the Voidwalker who examined it. It then examined Olliver as if it was looking at his soul. Seemed to be satisfied, the Voidwalker spoke once more. **"This might take a while master."**

"As long as it is done by the end of the cycle."

The Voidwalker nodded. **"Then by your leave master."**

With Olliver's nod, the Voidwalker vanished in what could be described as infernal flames.

Olliver let out a breath and was about to turn in for the night when a voice, obviously feminine interrupted him. "My my… Still working so hard this late?"

Olliver turned around to face the owner of the voice and revealed a woman with raven hair that was clad in scarlet robes. He smiled at the woman and chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Lady Drusilla. Did I wake you up?"

Drusilla La Salle grinned mischievously. "That you did my apprentice. That you did… Still, it was a good thing you did or otherwise I would not be able to witness your progress with summoning."

She then slowly, sensuously, walked towards Olliver. "And my have you progressed well in the Warlock arts. To summon a higher level Voidwalker…" she continued as she slowly circled Olliver and examined the summoning circle he was inside.

Olliver for his part could only chuckle nervously as he noted a faint smell of mint and roses which emanated from her hair and body respectively. Drusilla La Salle then stopped behind Olliver and spoke, her voice alluring. "I think you deserve a reward…"

"I don't think that is…" was Olliver's reply as he turned around which was cut-off by a gulp as he witnessed Drusilla La Salle's robe drop on the floor and revealed that she did not wore anything underneath.

Slowly, she closed the gap between her and Olliver and once she reached him, let her left index finger trace his lips, down to his chest, and down to his now cramped pants. This made her raise a delicate eyebrow and looked at Olliver with eyes that twinkled with mischievousness. "I'd take it you approve of what you see?" she asked in a sultry voice.

At Olliver's nod, Drusilla La Salle drew him into a passionate kiss while her left hand continued its ministrations. She then placed Olliver's right hand on her left breast as she broke the kiss and looked at Olliver with eyes that burned with lust as she licked her lips. "Take me… Take me and make me yours!"

Olliver was only happy to oblige and the night was soon filled moans pleasure.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

*November 3, 2011 – 4:33 AM (GMT +8) – Initial release

*April 30, 2012 – 4:54 PM (GMT +8) – Revised


End file.
